


An Afternoon with the Lalonde-Maryams

by theawwesomeeridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawwesomeeridan/pseuds/theawwesomeeridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dolorosa and her descendant Kanaya are living with Mom and Rose. Mainly focusing on the older pair with some familial stuff involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon with the Lalonde-Maryams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/gifts).



> Please enjoy this gift!

Roxanne made her way from the lab to the front door of her nice secluded house. She had spent a full day doing lab work, so of course she deserved a drink or two.

"Roooooosaaaaa! I'm going to the wiiiiiiine cooler! Want anythiiiiing?"

"Roxy, dearest, there is no need to yell. I am simply in the communal block." The Dolorosa sat down the shirt she had been repairing. It was one of Rose's that had gotten torn suspiciously by a horn, but neither guardian was going to say anything about it. Maryams and Lalondes were just irresistible.

Roxy pushed her flyaway hair behind her ear as she noticed her lover. "You didn't answer my question, babe~ I'm in the mood for some vodka actually...."

"You are always in the mood for vodka." Rosa stood and moved the human to sit on the couch. "Let me get you something new."

Roxy chuckled lightly. "Alright, then. Surprise me, but if I don't like it, you'll have to drink it." 

"You not liking alcohol? That would certainly be something new. I will be right back." Rosa walked off and entered the kitchen and bar area. She mixed together some melon liqueur, sweet and sour mix, and lemon juice, making a dark green drink. She brought it back out to her waiting matesprit. "Here you are, my dear."

"Please tell me it's not one of your weird alien drinks with blood or something in it," Roxy teased as she took it. The Dolorosa rolled her eyes and sat down, knowing that her love wasn't serious.

Rose came down the stairs next to the bronzed vacuum that had turned into a little joke in the family of four. She was wearing a too big virgo shirt and nothing else.

"Kanaya and I are ready for dinner, if anyone else has started working on it."

"Rosy, hun, you are old enough to get some food for you two while I get drunk with my amazing troll girlfriend." Roxy sipped the drink, finding the taste quite pleasant. "There's some chicken in the fridge, if you want it."

The teenager stalked away into the kitchen, and Rosa chuckled.

"So temperamental at that age, are they not?"

"Rose has always been like this. She's just pure Rose, and no one else. I like that about her."

"I am sure Kanaya likes that about her as well."

Roxy nudged the proper troll, giggling. "It is pretty obvious when they both have hickeys, and we're the only four here."

"Who knows? Perhaps they used your lab to create themselves some lovers."

Roxy finished off her drink. "I don't want to talk to them anymore." She slid into Rosa's lap, straddling it and giggling into her neck.

"Oh?" Rosa asked in mock surprise. "Well what would you like to talk about instead?"

"No talking, just this." With that, Roxy pressed their lips together in a sweet tasting kiss. She wiggled her hips, grinding against the bulge she could feel slithering out.

Rosa pulled back from the kiss in order to mention a concern. "Rose will see us naked if you keep this up much longer. I hope you realize that."

"Mmm.... Then why don't we take this to the bedrome? Much more comfortable there anyays."

"You are drunk, are you not, my dear?"

"Maybe only a lil tipsy. Doesn't meen I don't want you~"

"Alright, then." Rosa scooped up Roxy and carried her gently to the respitblock. She sat the human on the sleeping platform before attacking her neck with kisses.

"Daaaaaaaamn, babe~" Roxy started to slither out of her clothes, exposing her stomach and crotch. "Help me?"

Rosa hid a smile in the soft neck, helping remove the stylish clothing from her matesprit. "Better?"

"It's your turn!" Roxy pushed the slightly larger female onto the bed before stripping her slowly. She stroked the green laced bulge gently. "You look so good completely bare."

"Not nearly as perfectly wonderful as you do, my dear." Rose leaned up to kiss her, bulge already searching for a warm, wet nook to sink into. She shifted so that their hips were closer together, allowing the bone-bulge to slip from between Roxy's fingers to her entrance.

Rose squealed in delight, moving her hips down so that the member could sink further inside her. It always managed to reach so deep that she felt it was caressing her soul. "Oh, god, yes, more!"

The Dolorosa moved so that her body was completely on top of her lover's, arms on either side of her head for support. "I love the noises you make. Maybe I should tease you all night just to find out how long you can last."

"No no, pleeease!" She whined and squirmed, knowing that her troll couldn't deny her what they both wanted.

"Oh, fine." Rosa gave in and started pounding her into the sheets.

Hours later, the pair of lovers emerged from their room only to find that the pair of teenagers had taken their spots on the couch.

"Well, we certainly know what you were up to." Kanaya grinned, letting her fangs show. "What an odd placement of hickeys on you, Lusus Dearest."

"You are not one to talk. You had several on yor feet last week." The Dolorosa refused to blush, even if she already had a few dark green spots on her cheeks.

"What we get up to in our own room after I have had a drink or two is nobody's business but ours."

"Whatever, Mom. We were watching America's Next Top Model. Kanaya doesn't really like Jourdan's outfit this episode."

"That is because the thing is atrocious. You simply must see it with your own eyes." Kanaya glared at the television as if the image was still there.

Rosa laughed and sat down next to her descendant. "Alright, show me. Perhaps we will be able to make a different version of the awful thing that would be much better to wear in public."

Roxy joined the group, making a big Lalonde and Maryam pile on the almost too small couch. "You two could make a trash bag look presentable. You even made little tuxes for our cats."

Rose started the episode over again, and the family continued on with their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not to sparratic for you! And I'm sorry if it went a bit too sexual for your tastes, but thos is where the prompt lead me.


End file.
